gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Relena Darlian
Can't believe this page hasn't been written yet... I'm in the midst of writing up Relena's character history, and I made a for-now entry for her personality. Feel free to point out any errors I've made, right now I'm going on memory alone but I'll fix up the Episode Zero stuff in a bit as I write the rest of the history. Also, let me know if I need to cut down in any places. Kit-chan 23:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I've finished Relena's history summary. I think this page is out of stub territory at this point, would anyone mind if I removed the stub tag? Kit-chan 04:28, September 21, 2009 (UTC) A rather challenging official art... It's an official art (according to the source from where I got this pic). But I'm not sure whether we should put this on the page or not... Pronunciation (talk) 03:42, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it's not like it's sexually explicit and all.. I kinda think it's more like an artistic nude. And after all, Gundam is more for the adult audience than young kids. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 08:41, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Since I'm afraid that people will mistakenly consider me as a pervert, would you have the honor as the one who put the picture on the page? BTW, what the heck, HPZ? Why did you change your profile pic? Hanayo suits you much better than that Halo guy! (PS: do you have any method so that we can have some online duels? I'm sure you know what I mean...) Pronunciation (talk) 09:51, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll go for it. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 10:01, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I've never seen this picture in my entire exposure to Gundam. I highly doubt it's official. It doesn't even look that way... looks fanart-ish. Deackychu (talk) 10:38, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm gonna go with the fact that its probably hentai, considering the fact that the nipples looked like they were photo shopped over in order to disguise it as official art, when, in fact it isn't. So don't add it to the page. -Dav7d2 (talk) 01:30, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :::So. it's a fanart afterall. Could you guyz also check some pics that I've recently upload? Here they are: 00 Quanta.jpg Quanta ELS.jpg God - Master.jpg Wadom.jpg Rx-79.jpg SF Kira Lacuz.jpg Victory.jpg Injus.jpg V2 Assault Buster.jpg :::They're from the same source with the controversy pic & they're all tagged as official arts (have some more in my PC). Honestly, I'm not sure whether they're official or not. If anyone can ensure that they are not official, I'll remove them from the pertinent pages since I put them under official arts section. Thx Pronunciation (talk) 04:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: I already said that the 00 QanT pages were from Gundam Perfect Files. They do releases every now and then (weekly?). It's the same for all of them (except the Kira/Lacus, I don't know where it came from) --Bronx01 (talk| ) 12:05, September 21, 2012 (UTC)